everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiddel Dum
. Character Personality Fiddel sadistic and cruel, showing no sympathy towards other people. Is he very much unlike his father in any way? He's putting a great deal of pride in his title but is hostile towards others, mostly the members of the wonderland group. He is the opposite of his father and uncle who are very carefree and loving and enjoying riddles and telling stories. Despite this Fiddle looks forward to his destiny as the Tweedle Dum with it being a very short one until the second book. However, he doesn't seem to want to deal with Alice that will be coming for him. When he's not off with his cousin and Maddie. He is reading or playing the Violin in his dorm room. Fiddel is a very calm and quiet person often seeming to be a good person with a large brain. Which many wonders who his real father is. He has flat out said he unlike his cousin hates all things sweet and would rather not eat them then become fat like his father. Appearance Fiddle is a handsome male with pasted white skin close it his father's. He has a short side cut hairstyle that makes many people believe he is a hipster. He is often wearing a private school like outfit with a Black and white striped top and a brown pair of slacks. He is never seen without his red fedora and bow tie. He wears a black jacket that hides his suspenders. His shoe of choice is a pair of black sneakers. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes Upon meeting the two little fat men, Alice quotes the nursery rhyme, which the two brothers then go on to enact. They agree to have a battle but never have one. When they see the Crow they take to their heels. The Tweedle brothers never contradict each other, even when one of them, according to the rhyme, "agrees to have a battle". Rather, they complement each other's words. This may have led to Tenniel's depiction of them as though they are twins and identical in physical appearance. According to the dramatis personae for Through the Looking-Glass, ''Tweedledee is the '''White Queen's rook' and Tweedledum is the White King's rook.[2] How Does Fiddel Dum Come Into It? Fiddle dum is the son of the little fat man known as tweedledum. He will be his cousin Fiddley Dee as the next Tweedles. This means the will means they have a battle over what they see as a Rattle. Later they both know they will sever the white queen. Relationships Family Fiddel is the only son of Tweedledum and a unknow female. Since he will be a Twiddle Dum he only has himself and his cousin. His family life is hard since he is the smartest one in the family which it marks it hard to relate to his family. Not much is known about his mother due to the fact his father won't talk about her at all. He spends most of his time with his uncle Twiddle Dee more than anything. Friends TBA Pet TBA Romance Fiddel is not known to fall in love. Fiddel sadistic and cruel, showing no sympathy towards other people. Is he very much unlikely to be nice to others. Though if you wish to ship you character with him please remember you probably will be treated like a lesser person. Outfits Trivia *TBA Quotes TBA Notes *TBA Gallery Category:Roybels Category:AlexandraWonderland Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:LolthieOcs